Baykko the White Tiger
Mythology 'Title' Byakko as it is called in Mobian Mythology is also known as Bai Hu which translates to mean roughly White Tiger or Jade Tiger. Description Byakko is God of the West, presiding over the autumn season. It is also thought to be the incarnation of Metal in the Elements Mobius. In Mobian mythology, it is usually potrayed as the king of all animals or lord of the mountains and the God of War. Its Black Strips holds in the power of electricity that surges throughout his body creating a defensive shield of electricity on his body. In Mobian Mythology, he is protrayed as the creator of storm. This statement is false , he only has electricity in his body as a punishment for challanging Seiryu the Dragon for leadership of the Council of Four. Over the years, Baykko has saw it as not a punishment, but as a new ability for him to use in his training. 'Symbol' Considered to be one of the four emblems of royalty in Western Mobius. The Tiger is a symbol of protector or preserver, associated with the generals of the army. This symbol of the Tiger is made into a white jade ornament and given to them. Abilities Byakko is the fastest and most leathal of the Gods when in terms of speed. His Claws can cut through anything even the hardest substance on Mobius. And as a Bonus, because he has electric abilites due to the electricity coursing through his body, he can send as many volts of it to any part of his body at will making him a living thunderrod. But this comes at a price. By Using his internal electricity, he is using up part of his own life energy. If he uses it up, his electric body shield goes down making him prone to attack. But even when that happens, he can still attack with his arsonal of his own style of Martial Arts called the Emperor-Tiger Style ''which makes great use of his amazing speed + his claws + and if nessiary, his own tail, which is the hardest part of his body. As Lyon, he has become a martial artist who is now training himself with a sword. For his current age, Lyon/Baykko is very well toned, as he would need to prepare his body for use of his electrical abilities. Because of his electircity being inside of his body, he has to channel it out through a conductor; that being his sword of corse. Personality and History Byakko is a honerable, kind and smart White Tiger. Before he became the God of the West, Byakko was a ninja who worked along side King Oliver the Third. He used to be honar his teaching and his position as a Ninja who was being employed by Royality. It was when he found out that the King was secretly using Black Arts he struck him down and took his position as king in Oliver's place. He had married to one of the hand madians who he was in a relationship with when he was in his days of servitude. And when he was choosen by Seiryu to be God of the West, his child became the new King and from then his bloodline was that of royality. Over the years, he became jelious that he was the only Mortal Turned God of the Council of 4 and felt as if he was secretly looked down apon by his peers. He challanged Seiryu for leadership. This Battle lasted for a good 20 days, until Seiryu himself caused Byakko's body to be destroied, making it into a large temple, while his soul being forced to make refuge inside of a female mobian tiger by the name of Yoko the Tiger, and fathered by Waka the Tiger, a martial artist. Apon Baykko's rebirth, the family decided to move from thier village in Chun-nan to Empire City to help thier son live a normal moden life. Reincarnated as Lyon the White Tiger, Baykko retained none of his memories or experiences from his perevious live, as if he were a blank slate. He did however keep his orginal personality of being kind and honerable. During his childhood he would look up to his father, and would even ask to train and study with him; Waka agreed to do so, for he had seen potential in his offspring. He would go to elementary school, and train under his father for until the age of 13, where he moved onto Middle School and had also mastered everything that his father had to offer. About mid-way though his life in middle school, Lyon would start to have horrible dreams about many things that felt familiar to him. These dreams consisted of the time of when Baykko was a ninja who served royalty and for all of the killings he had done under the command of the corrupt King Oliver. Before the break and transition towards his final year in middle school, Lyon asked if he could visit the Temple of Baykko the Fallen, to which thier parents agreed, thinking that it was to help him look back on his heritage. When he entered the Temple, visions of his past life rushed into his mind, as if they were returning to a place that they once called home. The assination of Oliver, the rising up to become a god, and his eventual fall at the hands of Seriyu; all of these memories resinated with the young tiger; until he realized that he was just Baykko, reborn in fhe form he is today. From that day forward, he would honor his previous self, while trying to be his own person. Living with his parents, training every day, and just taking each day as a new experience. Outfits 'Normal Outfit' *Green Hoodie *Blue Pants *Black Sneakers 'Traveling Outfit''' *Open Blue Jacket *Striped White Shirt /w Red Undershirt *Light Blue Shorts *White Shoes Gallery Byakko.jpg|Baykko in his old look. He can now transform into this "Origin Form" whenever the situation calls for it. Category:Tigers Category:Males Category:Good Category:Work In Progress Category:Spiritual Characters